New Zim 2: Road Trip of DOOM!
by Tallest Phoenix
Summary: A sequel to my other great fic. You must read it before this. Zim and Dib and Gir go on a long summer road trip. Rated because, well, language and Zim.
1. The End of Summer Starts a Gnome

**Yes, I know. Crazy. Hi, this is Phoenix. This is the sequel ALREADY. But I was bored. Now read.**

The room was silent. Everyone looked up at the clock, waiting. No one moved. No one made a sound. Sweat began to pour down Dib's face. Even Gir sat still for once.

3 more seconds… 2… 1….

The bell finally rang for the last time that year. Everyone went nuts. Children were hanging from the ceiling, jumping on desks, and running around in circles. Dib stood up on his desk. "Yes! I- Damn!" The desk fell over, unable to support his weight. "Why do I keep doing that?!!"

"Because you're slow and you have a big head," answered a tall boy with spiky dark hair, and ice blue eyes in the far corner of the room. He grinned smugly and leaned back in his chair.

Dib frowned. "Oh, shut up, Zim!" Then he became happy again. "The year's finally over!"

And it was a year to remember. Dib finally had friends. He wasn't seen as crazy any more. He had even been asked out several times, by girls going from beautiful to homely, and even some guys (group LOL). But he had turned them all down (the guys more quickly and easily). He knew that none of them liked him for him, but his newly acquired fame.

But it was the true friends Dib had earned that had really made the year worth living through. He smiled and looked around the room. It was sheer chaos, with Gir literally bouncing off the walls. Obviously, the boy had no idea why everyone was so happy, but he liked it. Zim was staring at everyone else, and Gam (yeah, that guy again) had died at his desk yet again, and a kid was poking him on the head. Gam gasped, returned to life, said to the kid, "Thank you, you mentally backwards little Earth larvae," and walked out.

Dib took Gam's empty desk across from Zim. "So what are you going to do this summer, Zim?" he asked.

There was a long pause. "Not die…. Probably breathe…. Hm… Maybe blink, too…"

In other words, nothing. "Area 51 gave me 500 grand for the escape pod thing," said Dib. "It was a good deal for it, and I already have her original ship…" Dib paused. Before he remembered Tak, he wondered where he'd gotten that thing. "Anyway, I was thinking of going someplace."

"Someplace?" Zim sat straight up.

"Yeah, like to an amusement park or something."

Gir literally flew over, jumped on Dib's shoulders, and began shaking him. "I WANNA GO!! I WANNA GO I WANNA GO I WANNA GO!!"

"Okay! Okay!" Dib shouted. "It's no fun going alone, anyway! Just get off me!"

Gir didn't, but yelled "Yippee!!!"

"Y'know," said Zim, "I really don't want Gir to go by himself… Someone else besides him should go to look after him…"

"You can come, Zim."

"YAY!" Zim straightened up, and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Very well. You have convinced the almighty Zim."

Dib sighed. "Right."

And thus began the summer.

**Lurid happy jigs, commence now. For that was the first chapter.**


	2. Barking Like Fish

**BLOOGH!**

**Dib: What the hell kind of A/N is that?**

**Me: The GOOD kind.**

Zim yawned. He held in his arms a sleeping Gir. Dib told them to be outside at 5 am, but there was no sign of him yet.

Zim frowned, and Gir gently cuddled against him in his sleep. It was dark and cold, and Zim was getting very pissed, very fast.

Then, to Zim's relief, came… a car. Not Tak's ship. Why not Tak's ship? But inside sat Dib. Zim was confused.

The driver of the car was a middle-aged man who was mostly bald, but had a wiggly long scythe much like Dib's own. He wore goggles, even though they were miles away from a science lab, and instead of his usual lab jacket, a bright Hawaiian shirt that still surprisingly covered his mouth (DAMMIT, MAN! LET US SEE YOUR MOUTH!!). It was Membrane, Dib's father.

"Hi, Zim," waved Dib sleepily.

"Uh, what?" asked Zim.

"Huh? Oh…" Dib sighed. "Dad wanted to drive us there."

"It's FAMILY TIME, son."

"Where's Gaz?" asked Zim.

"It's good to get away from the women for awhile," replied Membrane.

"Uh… Actually, she threatened to kill us all…"

Zim shrugged. "Hey, Gir! Wake up!"

The little boy stirred. "Mm?"

Zim put him down, where he stood rubbing his large, aqua eyes.

"I call shotgun," Zim announced.

"No!!!" Gir stood in front of the car door, blocking it. "I waaaant it!!!"

"Haha, no, Gir," said Zim. "I already called it. Remember? It is no longer open for discussion."

"But I WANT it!"

"I don't CARE!"

Gir began to cry.

"You can't always get what you want, Gir!"

Dib slapped his forehead. "Could one of you just get it the car?"

"Sure," replied Zim. "As long as it's UP FRONT, where Zim belongs!!"

Dib sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

Both Zim AND Gir sat up front, sharing the same seat, since they were both equally stubborn. Gir sat in Zim's lap. Zim had angrily tried it the other way around, very nearly crushing Gir to death. That, decided Dib, had probably been his intention.

Around lunchtime, they decided to stop for something to eat. Membrane pulled into the drive through. Dib told the other two, "Hey, you guys! Give him your order!"

Zim thought for minute. "Okay. I order you to bark like a fish, human!"

"What?"

"You SAID give him your order! Now bark like a fish, I order you!!"

Dib slapped his forehead. "Fish don't even BARK, Zim!!"

"Ooh! Ooh!" said Gir, waving his hand in the air. "I want him to sing a song about pants!"

"Pants?"

"You heard the child, human!" demanded Zim. "Sing a pants song!"

"NO I'M NOT SINGING A SONG ABOUT PANTS!!" exclaimed Membrane.

"I wanna poptart!" said Gir.

"No, Gir," said Zim. "They don't HAVE poptarts here."

"Hm… Skettios?"

Membrane slammed his head against the steering wheel. "We'll get something later!" he said driving off.

***************************************************************

Dib sighed a lot the rest of the way. After noticing one, Gir shouted out: "OH NO!!!!!!! Dib is SAAAAD!!! He's lonely 'cause we are all the way up here."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna go visit HIIM!!" Gir then climbed into the back seat while they went down the highway.

"GIR!" yelled Dib. "Are you nuts??!!!"

"Yes."

Zim pouted. "Hey! That's not fair! I wanna sit back there, too!" He too proceeded to climb back.

"YOU'RE BOTH CRAZY!! WHAT ABOUT THE FIGHT FOR SHOTGUN?!!!"

"Aw, somebody needs a HUG!" Gir hugged Dib, and Zim scooted away from them both, making a cross with his fingers.

"Don't touch me," said Zim.

****************************************************************

**This was the long-awaited second chapter. YAY.**

**This dialogue was from and old, non-posted Full Metal Alchemist crackfic. Gir was Al (LOL), and Zim was Ed. But Dib got screwed, cause he was stuck as Roy. I have NO idea what was wrong with Al. Just a little OOC, but it WAS the younger, little 13-year-old movie Al…. which amounts to shit, since he's still not insane. A bit less mature, but not insane. Which is why I made Gir do that stuff.**


	3. Shenanigans on you, Zim

**Again! From the top! Places, everybody!**

**Dib: Argh, Zim! Get your *beep*ing lines straight!**

**All: Gasp!**

**Zim: Ooh, Dib said a BAD WORD!!**

**Dib: What? No I didn't!**

**Me: Let's wash his mouth out!!**

**Dib: No!! I didn't say ANYTHING! I said '*beep*ing'!!**

**All: Gasp!**

**Me: He said it again!**

**Zim: Get him!**

**Dib: No! I swear! Gir's playing with the censor!**

**Gir: Teehee, I LIKE the beepy noise.**

Dib leaned against the door with a groan. Luckily, their destination was only an hour away now. Just one more hour…. He wondered if he would make it.

For as he thought this, his friends (who he was seriously considering killing) and his father (who he had long since disowned) were singing along to the radio. Which would have been okay, except for two things:

They were ALL apparently tone-deaf.

The song that was playing was "Girlfriends". It was even more embarrassingly hilarious than it sounds.

"Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend

No way no way I think you need a new one

Hey hey you you I know that you like me

No way no way you know it's not a secret

Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend!"

Dib moaned. He was in pain. This very moment was physically excruciating. And he got the sudden, strong urge to murder someone. Not his dad, no that would be bad for Dib personally. Not Gir, too young… So it would have to be Zim.

He edged closer to Zim, his hands out, ready to strangle him. But at that moment, he turned around. "Hey, Dib!"

"GRRGH!!" His plans were foiled. "WHAT, Zim?!"

"Wanna hear the most annoying sound in the world?"

"No, Zim! I-"

"EEEEAARRRGGHHHH!!!!!" A very loud shriek that was, as promised, the most annoying sound Dib had ever heard. Zim smiled happily, as his plans to drive his friend to the very brink of insanity had worked.

"Ooh, ooh!!!!" Gir then began jumping up and down in frustration. "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh, ooh! Ooooooooooh! Ooh! Ooh!"

"WHAT IS IT, GIR???!!!!"

Gir looked up at the roof, deep in thought. "I forgot."

Dib changed his mind. Gir was NOT too young; Dib had no idea how old Gir really was, and therefore, he could have just been short. "Move!" He shoved Zim out of the way to get to Gir.

"Aw, I love you too!" said Gir.

Dib frowned. "Daaad, I'm having homicidal thoughts! Make these guys shut up!"

"Now why would I do that, son?" asked Membrane.

"Because... I could go all Johnny C. on everybody?"

His father sighed. "All right. Pretend there's a wall between you and the others."

There was a long silence. Zim grinned. "Ha ha, I got Gir on MY side of the wall."

"So? Have Gir! I don't care!"

"Tch, I don't need this from some BIG-HEADED… Erm… WEASLE!!!"

"That's IT!!" said Dib. "Shenanigans! Shenanigans!"

Zim stared at him. "What the HELL was that?"

Dib crossed his arms. "I'm declaring shenanigans on you, Zim!"

Zim gasped. "Oh, no you DIDN'T!!"

"Oh yes I DID!!"

"Oh, it's ON now! You hear me? ON!!"

"You crossed the line when you called me a weasel! AND MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!!!!!!!!!!!"

They both commenced to slap fighting like a pair of sissy little girls. Gir stared for a while, and then discovered that he could draw thing on the window if he breathed on the glass. He drew a piggy. He liked piggies.

The boys continued their fight, and were getting way too into it.

"I WILL win," said Dib, randomly dressed as Naruto Uzumaki. "BELIEVE IT! Bitch-slap jutsu!!"

"Ow!" exclaimed Zim, who was now dressed as Sasuke. "LOOSER! YOUR HEAD IS BIG!! REVENGE!! REVENGE TO KEEL ITACHII!!"

Dib raised an eyebrow. "Dude, you're SO out of character."

"Shut up. I don't even like Sasuke."

They were now randomly dressed as Inuyasha and Seshomaru. "Die!!" yelled Inu-zim.

Fluffy Dib just "Hm" ed, and the fight continued.

The clothes changed.

"Why do I have to be Envy?!!" demanded Dib.

"'Cause you're the only one here weird enough to wear a skirt. Except maybe Gir…"

"I hate you SO much…"

Another fight scene ensued, and now they were Cloud and Sephiroth.

"You know," said Dib. "We really should pick an anime and stick with it."

"Yeah… What were we even fighting about?"

A pause. "Hm, I don't know…"

After all this, they found that they were already there. The three all cheered and hugged one another, without Gir knowing why.

**Me: Naughty naughty Dibby! Daddy did not raise you to be so rude!**

**Dib: YOU ARE NOT MY DAD!!! And don't call me Dibby! It freaks me out!**

**Me: Am I to understand that IZV and GirPiggy can call you Dibby, and I, your own DADDY, can not?**

**Dib: NOT MY DAD!!!! And they're my fangirls! That's different!**

**Zim: How is that different?**

**Dib; You wouldn't understand. You COULDN'T understand. Do you even HAVE fangirls?**

**Zim: GASP! YES! I DO have them! I keep them in this closet.**

**Dib: Where? I don't see any- *gets shoved into closet by Zim***


	4. MY Room, Not Yours!

**Uh… Wow. What to write? Hrm… PINKYANDTHEBRAINTHEYREPINKYANDTHEBRAINONEISAGENIUSTHEOTHERSINSANETHEYRELABRATORYMICETHEYREGENESHAVEBEENSPLICEDTHEYREPINKYYESPINKYANDTHEBRAINBRAINBRAINBRAINBRAIIIIN! NARF!! Okay. There we go. Maybe they won't notice.**

They went happily up to the hotel room, where they threw the luggage down. Gir happily went to flopping around on the bed in his, Dib, and Zim's room.

"WEEEEEOOOOOO!!! I'M FLOPPING!! I'M FLOPPING!!"

"What the—Gir! Get up!" Zim commanded.

"WEEEE!!!!!"

Dib couldn't help but grin. It was a funny sight: Zim, trying to catch the ever-rolling Gir so that he could drag him off the bed. "Hey, you guys."

The other two stopped the struggle to look at Dib. Gir squirmed to a sitting position.

"Do you guys wanna go do something?"

"Do what?"

"I dunno, stuff."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"I don't know! We'll find out when we get there!"

"When we get where?"

"I DON'T KNOW, ZIM!!! Do you wanna go or not?!"

"Yes," answered Zim quietly.

Dib sighed. "Pain in the ass…" He shook his head, brushing it off. "I'll go tell dad where we're going."

"And where may that be, Dib?"

"I DON'T FREAKIN' KNOW!!!!!"

Dib turned around, to see a very angry Zim. "Zim? But…" He had just seen Zim on the bed.

This Zim looked as if he hadn't slept in… ever, and he was wearing glasses. He sighed in frustration. "Hell no. God, what an insult."

Dib paused, realizing who it was. "Gam? What are you doing here?"

"Move, fucker!" said Gam, shoving Dib out of the way.

Zim looked at Gam, who had just entered the room. "Huh? You again? Did you follow us here?"

"FOLLOW _YOU_ HERE??!!!! ME???!! FUCK!!! EVERY TIME!!! WITHOUT FAIL!!! I CAN NOT escape the retardation that is, ugh, YOU!!! You, the motherfucker who shares my FACE!!! MY DAMNED FACE!! I CAN'T EVEN ESCAPE YOU WHEN I LOOK IN THE MIRROR!!! I CAN'T FUCKING DO IT!!!" Gam shoved his twin onto the bed. "OUT!! I want you OUT!!"

"What did he do?" asked Dib.

"What is this…THING doing in my room?" Gam narrowed his eyes at him. "Dib-larvae, you are SOOO off my friends list!"

"I was on it to begin with?"

"Oh, yeah. You were. But now you're not. So LEAVE ME NOW!"

"This is OUR room," said Zim. "It's not our fault you got here late."

"SILENCE!!" The OC put a hand over his brother's mouth, holding his nose to suffocate him. "You're getting out of here. NOW. Or you WILL die. I don't want to kill you in front of Gir, but I will. Ohhh, I will. And I'll have fun doing it, too."

"Why do you hate Zim so much anyway?" asked Gir.

"Why do YOU?"

"Umm……" Gir held his aching head.

"Don't confuse Gir to change the subject!" yelled Dib.

"Why not? It's so damn easy?"

Zim squirmed, limbs flailing, trying to get away for air. But no one noticed.

"Well.. Yeah, but it's still not fair!

'A fair, my dear Dib, is a place in which you ride ferris wheels, eat fluffy pink substances called cotton candy, and get ripped off by carnies." Gam sighed, releasing Zim. "Fine. Read 'Anything For You' by Tallest Phoenix, and you'll get it."

"…I don't want to."

"Well, okay. Fine. " Gam scratched his head. "Huh, well… You're still getting out of my room."

"Again with YOUR room!!"

Dib sighed. "Okay, okay, YOUR room. Fine. I get it. I don't want my dad to find out about this, so you can stay here as long as you're quiet about it."

"Okay. But it's my room, so I make the rules. Got it?"

Dib rolled his eyes. "Fine, okay, whatever."

Gam smiled. "I have two rules, and only two. One: I don't like anyone in here but Gir."

Gir sobbed. "You… you don't like my piggy?"

"Okay, and Gir's piggy."

Gir smiled and hugged his piggy.

"So if either of you touch me, AT ALL, you will lose limbs." He stared at Dib coldly. "Don't doubt it." Dib felt a shiver run down his spine. "Number two: Zim sleeps on the floor."

"WHAT??!!"

"And I don't sleep, so I would know if you tried to sneak into Dib or Gir's bed."

Gir grabbed Gam's sleeve. "Wanna go eat cake with me?" (MAJOR Hunny moment)

Gam smiled. "Sure." And the two left, with Gam stopping at the door to give Zim one last hateful glare before walking out.

**Wow. Guess who that guy's based on and you'll win………… Nothing, but I would still like you to try.**


	5. Lost, Stranded, and ZaDr

**Again with the A/N!!! Argh!!! Pancake bunny!!! *runs in a frstrated rage***

They were lost. Day two of their great summer road trip, and they were lost.

When Zim woke up in the morning, his brother was sitting on top of him with a meat cleaver in his hand.

"AGH!! GAM, HEY, W-WHAT IS THAT?!!!"

"Shit..." Gam said under his breath. "This is a MEAT CLEAVER. Can idiot say that? _MEET_. _CLEEVUHR_." He spoke slowly and clearly, as if to someone who didn't speak the language.

"I KNOW WHAT IT IS!!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH IT?!!"

"Oh. Trying to kill you in your sleep."

"WHAT?!!"

"It didn't work!"

Dib sat up. "What's going on?" he asked groggily.

"Oh, hey, Dib-larvae." said Gam happily. "What do you wanna do today?"

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!! YOU MURDEROUS LUNATIC!!!"

Gam frowned. "Hey, that's not a nice thing to say!" He edged closer to Zim. "You shouldn't call people names. Especally in this situation." He held the blade up in front of Zim's face. Zim couldn't help but shudder.

"I'm gonna go get ready. GIR! Tell these two what you want to do today, and make sure they know we're doing whatever that is." The OC left.

Gir saluted. "Yes sir!!" A broad, goofy smile spread across his face, and he proceeded to put his pig on his little silver head. "Teehee."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************

They had followed Gir around the whole city, stopping at every squirrel or pidgeon that came their way.

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Zim.

Gam swatted his twin's head. "SILENCE!!" He stared at Zim for a long time, narrowing his eyes. "I _kill_ you."

They went on for a little while longer, until Dib finally asked, "Gir, where are we going?"

Gir shrugged. "I dunno."

Everyone in the group swatted their foreheads. "Gir!"

"What?"

Dib sighed. "Can we go back to the room now?"

"MY room."

"WHATEVER!" Dib sighed. "You're even worse than him!" He pointed at Zim.

"HEY!"

Gam crossed his arms. "If by 'worse' you mean 'better', then yes. Yes I am. We can go back to MY room.... when we find it."

The others looked around. The hotel was nowhere in sight. They had no idea where they were, or how to get back.

And now they were lost. They had walked circles around the city, with no sign of the hotel.

"Hey... I think we passed that stripclub already...." (only ZIM would notice)

"Great!" said Dib.

"Tch," frowned Zim. "This is all GAM's fault."

"Oh, EXUSE ME for not dropping little breadcrubs on our way through!! It's obvious that this is YOUR fault, so everyone, please direct all of your complaints at Zim!!" Gam motioned to Zim sarcastically.

"Grr.."

"Guys!" said Dib, trying to make peace. "This is nobody's fault! Now can we please focus on getting OUT of this mess?"

The brothers pouted and nodded in unison.

They walked for a bit longer, and Gir began to complain. "Mah feets is hurting....." he whined.

Dib sighed, picking Gir up. The little boy "YAY"ed happly, and hugged Dib's head.

Zim frowned. "Why are you carrying HIM?"

"He kept whining that his feet hurt," Dib replied.

"_My_ feet hurt," said Zim. "Does that mean you'll carry me, too?"

Dib sighed. "Gir's _little._"

"So if you're little, you shouldn't have to walk?"

Sigh. "Zim..."

Zim took Gir from Dib, and gave him to Gam.

"What are you doing?" asked Dib fearfully.

Zim jumped up on Dib, grabbing onto him. "CARRY ME!!"

"HEY!!!!"

Zim's weight was too much for Dib, and they both fell to the ground, wth Zim on top of Dib.

"Oww......"

"Get off me."

"NEVARR!!"

Gam then cupped a hand to his mouth and began calling out, "ZaDr! ZaDr! Hey look everybody! ZaDr!"

"W-What?"

People began staring, and a few fangirls took pictures, giggling and blushing.

Zim leapt off of Dib, blushing. "GAM!!"

Dib stood up, waving his arms. "No! No, this is ZaDf! Zim and Dib friendship! We're friends! Not" shudder "lovers..."

"Oh.." A few disappointed fangirls walked away, heads hung.

And then one fangirl by the name of Cten ran up and ripped out a lock of Dib's hair. "Yay! Got one!" She ran away freaking out like crazy mad.

"Ow..." Dib rubbed his head. "Thanks a lot, Gam!"

Gam grinned evilly. "Slander. Way better than murder."

They walked along angrily for awhile. "Hey, why don't we just call Dib's dad?"

"Yeah!" said Dib. "Only..." he covered his face with his hand.

"Only what?"

"Do any of you guys have a phone?"

Zim stared. "Phone?"

Gam frowned. "Idiot! Phone! The thing that rings! It looks like... um..." he tried to outline a phone with his hands. "Um.. uh... dadaduh, PHONE GOOD." He ran and hid behind a bush.

"Okay..." said Dib. "I guess you don't." He sighed. "We're screwed."

"Damn..."

They both looked over at Gam. "Any ideas?"

He nervously met their stares. "Ummm...." Gam thought for awhile. "HETALIA IS GOOOOOD! RUSSIA! VODKA!" With that, he ducked again.

"Okay, nowthat Gam's lost it...." said Dib a bit weirded out.

"Hey," said Gir. "I saw a phone-thingy over there. It was on a tree."

"On a...? Oh!" said Dib. "A phonebooth! Where?"

Gir pointed to the phonebooth that was only a few feet away. Everyone ran to it.

"Good, Gir!" said Zim patting him on the head. Gir grinned proudly.

Dib looked for some money... only to find that his wallet was missing. "Uh-oh... I knew I had it somewhere!"

Cten was laughing crazily nearby. "I got Dib's wallet!!!"

"Great!" frowned Dib. "What are we gonna do now?"

"Well..." said Gam (who had regained some of his sanity now). "We could get some more."

"How are we gonna do that?" questioned Dib.

Zim grinned. "I know how...."

"Why does that scare me?"

"GIR!"

The boy saluted. "Yes sir!"

"Go find a box! and a marker!" Zim pointed.

"Okie-dok." Gir skipped away to find them.

"What ar we gonna do, Zim?" Dib asked suspiciously.

His friend laughed evilly. Dib shuddered.

**What ARE they gonna do? I'm a bit scared.**


	6. The CONTEST of END

**Again! Yes! Cliff hangur!**

"Hey! Help the children! 25 cents!"

Zim sat behind a box that read 'Help The Children. DO IT NOW!', and Gir was being cute for people.

"I dunno, Zim," said Dib. "Should we be lying to the people like this?"

"It's not lying!" Zim argued. "We're children and we need help!"

"Will it even work?" asked Dib.

"Oh-ho, it'll work." Zim smirked.

A pretty lady passed by. "Hey, you! Lady!"

The woman turned, annoyed at Zim for bothering her.

She beat him up in ways that are too terrible to describe. The lady walked away, leaving Zim bleeding on the ground.

Gir wnt over and poked Zim. He saw Zim's soul leaking out through his mouth, and asked, "What IS that?"

Dib shuddered. "Is he.. dead?"

Gam shrugged. "I hope so."

Then Godzilla came through the city in a fish suit yelling, "WHEYUH IZ MAH POCKYYY??!!!" And he stomped on Kenny McCormick, and everybody was like, "Oh my God, you killed Kenny!" and Kyle said "You bastard!!" and Phoenix's friend Becky went "RWAR!! GENKI!!" and she turned into Super Seiyan Becky in all of her fangirl goodness, and totally owned Godzilla's Super Seiyan Becky turned back into normal Becky and ran over to Kenny and hugged him, and she was all like "WHY, MY KENNY, WHY??!!!" and Kenny woke up and said "Hey, bitch, get the hell off me! I don't even know you!" but she couldn't hear him in his parka, and she squeezed him til he suffocated and died. And then Doctor Phil flew around the place throwing cheese nips at everybody, and Phoenix said "Damn it!! I don't like cheese nips!! This is MY fucking fic!! I want me some Ramune!!!" And Ramune rained from the sky like magic and Spngebob popped up from a hole in the ground and got shot by Edward Elric. The end,

**Okay, so that's not the real ending. My fans, I grant YOU the respnsibility of ending this, for I won't have time, what with all my other fic requests. And plus, I thought you guys would have lots of fun with it. I give you all FULL permission to end the story your way, all you have to do is follow what I have so far, give me credit, and PM me what it's called, were it is, and when it's finished. I'm curious. So have fun.**


End file.
